Mr Weasley Learns Series
by Enlightened Chaos
Summary: Mr. Weasley loves Muggles and muggle things. Harry and Hermione now have to answer all his weird and wacky questions. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Hey peoples. This is a Mr. Weasley learn series. This specific scene some from a question in the movie but not the book. Please Read and Review  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rubber Ducky  
  
Harry Potter-the boy who lived is now staying at the resident of the Weasley. The place was always full of fun things to do and exploding noises that were considered normal. Nothing was ever the same, it was also exciting and for the moment Harry loved it (though Ron would think otherwise).  
  
One morning after Harry had just sat down to breakfast at the table Mr. Weasley walked in sat down and asked a question that Harry was not expecting.  
  
"Morning Harry, how did you sleep?" asked Mr. Weasley  
  
"Very good thank you" replied Harry  
  
"I have a question for you and I want you to answer to the best of your knowledge  
  
"Ok, I'll try"  
  
By this moment everything had gone quiet and everyone in the room was listening to what Mr. Weasley was going to ask, knowing that he was very interested in Muggles and especially their nick knacks.  
  
"Tell me, Harry, what is the exact purpose of a rubber duck"  
  
"Umm, a rubber duck is a umm."  
  
"Yes, yes go on"  
  
"It's something that muggle children take into the bath I guess"  
  
"Right, but what does it do exactly"  
  
"It doesn't do anything"  
  
"What no water fountain tricks nothing comes out of it"  
  
"No the only thing it does is make a squeaking noise, it does float though"  
  
"Now why would they take it into the bath if it doesn't do anything"  
  
"To accompany them and keep them occupied when they are getting washed"  
  
"Useless basically outside of the bath"  
  
"Umm.yeah"  
  
"Right"  
  
"I wonder why they would come up with next," said Ron  
  
"A lot more than you think Ron" replied Harry  
  
A/N: How you like that. I know short but it's short and sweet. There is going to be more like this one soon.  
  
Love Iceflame 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Mouth Billy Bass nor Take Me to the River or Harry Potter so don't sue me, I have no money

Chapter 2

The Singing Fish

It was a Saturday, a beautiful sunny Saturday, a beach Saturday; however for Mr Weasley it was not such a good Saturday. He had been up since 6am Friday and after 20 raids he was bone tired and wanted to go home. So imagine his surprise when he realised that he has for the last 30 minutes been standing in front of, back tracking then walking past the oddest object to be discovered by him to date. Shaking his head he finally pulled himself away took one last look, stored the information and then headed back to the Ministry.

By the time Mr Weasley walked in his kitchen door after finishing all the paperwork it was just after lunch and everyone was cleaning up. Taking a much needed seat at the table he sighed and asked his wife for a drink of water. Mrs Weasley whom has been caring for her husband for many years also set down a plate full of his favourite food. It was at this point that Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived walked past.

"Harry would you sit down for a moment please" asked Mr Weasley

"Of course" replied Harry as he sat down

Mr Weasley paused for a second to consider how best to put forward his next question. In the end he came up with the following.

"Harry, are you sure that muggles are sane?"

"Yes they are. I mean they do have their moments of madness but generally they are ok"

"Right, then I don't suppose you could tell why they would have what appears to be a fake fish on a plaque mounted on the wall called Big Mouth Billy Bass that sings Take Me to the River?"

For the first time since Mr Weasley had started asking his muggle related questions Harry Potter sat there with his mouth open and closing closely imitating the object of Mr Weasley's fascination. After several attempts at answering but have no words come out, Harry closed his mouth gathered his thoughts and replied

"The singing fish is a novelty item. It serves no purpose other than to amuse the person receiving the gift"

"I see" After a moment's silence Mr Weasley moved his head closer to Harry's then in a whisper asked "Could this fish be used to sing other songs?"

"I suppose so, why?" asked Harry

Snapping straight Mr Weasley answered "Nothing, just curious. Thank you Harry you have been most helpful you can go find Ron" then promptly returned to his meal.

Harry entered the field where Fred and George were happily launching smoking cauldrons into the nearby lake to find Hermione yelling and glaring as Ron snickered away. Spotting Harry approach he asked "What did Dad want?"

"He asked about Big Mouth Billy Bass"

"Big Mouth what?" replied Ron

"Don't worry it's not important" answered Harry as he shared a look with Hermione who had caught his answer about Billy. Walking up to her Harry lowered his voice and said "I get the feeling that I just gave Mr Weasley information that I shouldn't have"

"I'm sure it wasn't anything too bad" soothed Hermione

Oh, how wrong she was...

A/N

R/R would be appreciated


End file.
